


Close Your Eyes

by withinmelove



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronx struggling to understand his Dad's bouts of depression that keep him hidden away in his room for weeks on end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

Some weeks Daddy wouldn’t get out of bed, and I had to play by myself. I tried to cheer Daddy up with some apple juice and pizza (Mama says my stomach will explode if I eat too much) but he had just smiled and said no thank you Bronx. 

Daddy must be sick because he only says no to pizza when he’s full or if he doesn’t feel good, but he hasn’t been eating so maybe he’s really sick. I was a good boy and ate my breakfast, lunch and dinner at the counter in the tall Indian chief chair. I thought if I waited for Daddy at the table he’d come out and eat with me, but I got hungry and ate my cheese sticks and apple juice before he could.

\- - 

I tried to read Daddy my story about him and Trick at bedtime, but his face got all smooshed up and he told me to go to bed. I cried because Daddy only sends me to bed without a story when I’ve been bad, but I was good today! I even picked up my toys so when he got up he wouldn’t step on my dinosaurs and scold me. 

Trick, Patrick to everyone but Daddy, came by on Friday and didn’t seem happy when I told him Daddy had been in bed for three days. He asked me if Mama knew and how was I feeling? I thought it was weird but told him Mama didn’t and that I was hungry, but didn’t want any more cheese sticks or apple juice. Three days made cheese sticks pretty gross and crackers made me thirsty and apple juice didn’t help. 

“Do you want waffles and a bath? I think I can manage to put in chocolate chips and bubbles for you.” Trick asked and I hugged him because Trick makes the best chocolate chip waffles, and he even lets me put as much syrup as I want on them even when I get it all over myself. Trick went to talk to Daddy while I ate my waffles, but when I heard Trick get angry I suddenly didn’t feel so hungry anymore. I think Daddy is in trouble for sleeping so long. 

When Trick came back to the kitchen, his face tight, I asked

“Is Daddy grounded? You sounded mad.” Trick sighed and seemed to deflate as he shook his head and responded

“I was a little upset but your Dad isn’t grounded. He just needed a talking to.” I felt a little bit better that Trick didn’t ground him. Once I got in and out of the tub Trick played video games with me before we went to the park and he even played on the slides with me. I liked it when Trick played on the slides with me but it was even more fun to scare him by climbing to the top of my favorite tree. It was funny to see Trick watch me and be all worried, but I didn’t stay in the tree a long time because I wanted to see if Daddy was up yet.

He wasn’t, but when he came to tuck me in for bed that night I hugged him really hard and told him I had left my pizza lunchable in the fridge so he could have it when he felt better. Daddy’s face got all squished up and he sounded funny when he said thank you Bronx. But the best part was when he and Trick read me two chapters of Harry Potter. Daddy and Mama usually only read one but Trick said tonight was special since he had made me waffles and that I got to stay up an hour past my bedtime.

Daddy only read half a chapter before he gave the book to Trick but I was too happy to care. He was awake and even this was better than Trick’s waffles or two chapters of Harry Potter. 

Daddy was finally right back to where he belonged.


End file.
